The proposed research will seek to elucidate: Alterations in the metabolic pool at the site of both aqueous humor and cerebrospinal fluid production in groups of sham-operated animals and in animals in which superior cervical sympathectomy (post-ganglionic) will be performed. That supersensitivity to catecholamines takes place in animals so operated (sympathectomized) has been shown previously in this and other laboratories. Ocular fluid dynamics in these animals will be determined by repeated testing of both ocular pressure (IOP) and pupil size; and at the termination of a study. The animals will be anesthetized, the eyes cannulated and outflow resistance and IOP as well as cerbrospinal fluid pressure measured. The animals will then be sacrificed and tissues and fluids removed. The metabolism and/or concentrations of cyclic adenylic acid (cyclic-AMP) and prostaglandins (PGs) will be of particular interest. We shall, in other words. look closely at the metabolic and physiological nature of ocular and non-ocular tissues in animals which would be made catecholamine-supersensitive (via the above surgical procedure) at sites at which sympathetic innervation was interrupted as compared with sham-operated animals in which the same tissue types would be examined. Alterations in tissue metabolism will be examined following the administration of inhibitors and potentiators of one or another of the above metabolic sequences in both the control and sympathectomized animals.